Merlin's Hole
by PrincessGoatse
Summary: It's late at night, and Arthur finds himself digging out Merlin's hole


Merlin's Hole

Merlin supposed that that day wasn't really all that spectacularly different from any other day, but it would prove to be one that would change his life forever.

Walking through the forest gathering herbs for Gaius, that's when he saw it.

That perfect patch of earth, just the thing he'd been looking for for so long. But damn! He didn't have the supplies with him that he'd need to facilitate his little plan. He thought, for just a moment, that he might use magic to do this, but it just wasn't safe. After all, things hadn't worked out so well the last tie he'd done magic for leisure when he'd thought he was alone.

He looked back forlornly at the patch of dirt just lying there, as if begging to him, but he tore his eyes away, resolving not to look back once as he walked away.

Walking away, the urge to look back, to go to the little patch of ground and just use his hands to get it over with was nearly overwhelming, but he persevered.

All the way back to Camelot, the patch filled his head, and all day while he worked, there it remained. And there wasn't a soul who couldn't see how preoccupied he was. Even Arthur, the usually painfully dense one noticed.

But when asked, Merlin would play it off.

"I'm just a little tired."

"Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry."

Because it was nothing.

And it would continue to be nothing.

That is, until that evening.

Merlin through the castle that night with all the supplies he needed in a bag slung over his back.

Yes, good.

Now he just had to be quiet for a little while longer and he'd be home fr-

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing, Merlin?" A voice called out authoratively from behind him.

Merlin scrunched up his face at the sound and turned to face the source of the sound. The bulky blond source of the sound.

"Ah, hello there, Sire!" Merlin replied, struggling to hide the pack behind his slim body.

"What is that?" The blond asked, exasperated, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What? Oh, this? It's uh… Oh, Gaius needs it." Merlin shrugged.

"What the hell would Gaius need that for at this time of night?" Arthur was only getting angrier the more he woke up.

"Medicine."

"What kind of medicine involves shovels?"

"The specialized kind."

"Merlin, I don't care where you're going, I'm coming with you." Arthur started walking back to his chambers to get ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Oh. Well who said I was going anywhere?" This was met with only an angry stare as Arthur turned a corner.

He tried one more time, calling after the prince.

"Ah, sire, you really should go back to bed, you know, you have training in the morning, and you need your-"

He was cut off as Arthur poked his head back around the corner.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Shut up."

"Yes sire."

"And come help me dress!"

"Yeah."

Merlin trudged after Arthur.

This was going to be a long night.

As they rode out, Merlin retracing his steps to find the patch of dirt, Arthur was silent.

"You know, you really don't have to come with me." Stated Merlin for perhaps the hundredth time.

Arthur stifled a yawn, as his horse was apparently attempting to rock him back to sleep, before he answered.

"Well, it's clearly important to you."

Merlin was about to express his shock when he was cut off.

"And besides. If I'm with you, I at least know you're not doing anything stupid."

A distinct mutter of the word "Prat" was heard before they continued their ride in silence.

"Ah, there! There it is!" Merlin cried out excitedly, pointing.

Arthur looked around, trying to find any difference between the spot that Merlin was indicating and the rest of the forest. Finding none, he looked back at the other man, confused.

Merlin smiled impishly, digging around in the saddlebags before emerging with a shovel in each hand. He threw one to the blond.

"Come on then! It won't dig itself!"

"Merlin…"

"Come on!"

Arthur let out a breath, swearing to himself that when they got back, Merlin would be mucking out the stables three times a day. He wondered idly, as they dug where Merlin had indicated, if there was in fact a way to make horses… Well, "do their business" more frequently.

They worked for the next half hour, and Arthur thanked the gods that this dirt was so soft.

Eventually, Merlin looked around and decided that everything was to his liking.

He looked around, smiling.

"Merlin, would you like to tell me exactly what is happening right now?" Arthur demanded.

"We've made a hole!" Merlin was smiling like a cat just given fresh cream.

"Yes, I can see that. Why have we made a hole?"

"I always wanted one as a kid. I wanted this enormous hole where I could go to play, or just to be alone. I was never allowed to though. Don't know why." Slight regret colored his features before that stupid happy look returned.

"Are you telling me that we've come out to the forest."

Merlin nodded.

"In the middle of the night.

"Well, it was really the only time I had time."

"To DIG A HOLE?"

Merlin shrugged. "You didn't have to come."

A strangled noise was bubbling up in Arthur's throat that he couldn't quite manage to contain.

"We are going home, Merlin. Say goodbye to the hole!"

"I'm not saying that, that's just silly-"

"SAY IT."

Merlin started before muttering a soft goodbye to the hole.

They rode back to Camelot in complete silence, Merlin bouncing happily on his horse, and Arthur barely an inch from strangling him.


End file.
